brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
The Answer :Cataclysm from beyond the stars. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Artemis is a legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Scythe and Rocket Lance as her weapons. She was introduced to the game on June 14, 2017. Artemis has obtained great power purportedly from the 'will of the universe' itself. While her overriding mission is to destroy Orion, Artemis fights in the tournament with the full strength of the stars and galaxies themselves, unleashing the power of the universe on unsuspecting opponents in the eternal tournament. Lore :“They grow up so fast.” – The Universe, probably. Philosophers sometimes talk about “The will of the universe”, a consciousness above that of even the gods. We may never know if the universe has a will, but we do know it has an immune response. When foreign matter streaked over the skies of Valhalla, the response was an antibody of celestial proportions. As the name Orion was spoken, Artemis came into being, although she would not call herself that for many years. Born Mary Washington in West Plaza New York, she was a voracious reader with a love for strawberry ice cream. While Mary had a relatively normal childhood, her parents sometimes wondered why she would read stories of the goddess Artemis killing the hunter Orion over and over again. Mary was too eager to confront her opponent. At the first sign of her powers manifesting, she opened a wormhole intending to stride into Valhalla. Instead, she emerged in the vacuum of space. Struggling for survival, she fought to maintain a cocoon of atmosphere cycling in from nearby worlds. In desperation she ripped the core from a nearby star to forge her armor, extinguishing her first solar system. From there she traversed the dangers of the universe, careening through the Tri-Nova, ending Starchampion's fleet, and imploding the Leviathan of Eons, to name a few. Once ready, the completed Artemis arrived in Asgard. In Valhalla, Artemis is still subject to the rules of local gods and must complete her destiny through the bouts of The Tournament. Sensing a common frustration, Nix has taken her under her wing and the two often spar to hone their scythe skills. As Orion’s reputation grows in the arena, Artemis wonders if all of Asgard might be too infected to save. “I don’t only want to destroy Orion. But yeah that’s the main thing.” – Artemis Appearance Signatures 'Rocket Lance' 'Scythe' Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins ARTEMIS_Darkheart_Artemis_Classic_Colors.png|'Darkheart Artemis' The ultimate weapon! Bonus: Darkheart soul blazes with Artemis' expressions. ARTEMIS_Eclipse_Artemis_Classic_Colors.png|'Eclipse Artemis' Another Star Vanishes. ARTEMIS_Iron_Lord_Artemis_Classic_Colors.png|'Iron Lord Artemis' Ruling with an iron fist and a heart on fire! Slapshot_Artemis.png|'Slapshot Artemis' MVP both on the ice and in a fight. Street_Race_Artemis.png|'Street Race Artemis' Gone in a blaze of smoke and fire. NA.png|'Seraph Artemis' Celestial Chest NA.png|'Future Spirit Artemis' The ghost of knockouts yet to come. Brawlhollidays Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Artemis' weapons are the Galaxy Lance (Lance) and the Starry Scythe (Scythe) * Artemis' bot name is Botemis. ** As of Patch 3.55, her bot name is Artematic. * In Greek mythology, Artemis , Goddess of the Hunt does indeed kill the heroic Orion, but the story is much more complicated. In many versions, Artemis is in fact Orion's great friend, and the God Apollo, Artemis' brother, tricks Artemis into killing Orion. Artemis is then supposed to have hung Orion's body in the stars for all to see; this was common practice for honoring great heroes in Greek mythology. The mythology and the Legends' ties to stars and constellations are thus linked. * Artemis is likely the most powerful figure on the roster by a wide, wide margin, being essentially a cosmically-empowered antibody. She is only held in check from destroying Orion by the fact that Asgard is technically outside our universe, and is a realm where Odin and the Asgardians hold absolute divine power. Gallery Artemis.jpg|Official art by TheOddling Category:Legends Category:Scythe Category:Rocket Lance